The present disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle seating and cabins. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a vehicle seat, located in any passenger position (including a first row passenger seat position and not excluding any other passenger position), and interior components that convert from a passenger seat to a storage and/or cargo area.
Often vehicles are used where the driver is the sole occupant, thus leaving other seats unoccupied and unusable. Commonly, a driver may choose to use the front unoccupied passenger seat as a storage area for items such as gym bags, laptop computer bags, groceries, fast food, purses, books, and the like.
There remains a significant and continuous need for a seat that, when not in use, can convert into a storage/cargo area to accommodate storage of items. There also remains a significant and continuous need for a front passenger seat that can provide adequate flexible storage solutions of items in all vehicles, particularly smaller vehicles. There also remains a significant and continuous need for a seat that provides adequate flexible storage solutions and egress/ingress access to another row of seats.